The use of wireless devices in our daily lives has become an almost required necessity. This necessity has created a proliferation of various technologies that allow us to interact with them via our wireless devices. This includes the emerging class of wireless devices known in the group of the Internet of Things. Some of these technologies are incorporated into our personal items such as smartwatches and/or into our cars, offices, and homes.
This emerging class of wireless devices incorporate the ability to directly connect to other wireless devices via personal area or short-range technologies such as Bluetooth, Bluetooth Low Energy, Near Field Communication (NFC), and Wi-Fi. The emerging wireless devices are now incorporating the ability to independently communicate in a wireless communication system such as a cellular network. This additional communication ability creates battery power issues in the emerging wireless devices. For example, when a smartphone is connected to a smartwatch via a Bluetooth connection and both devices are also connected to a cellular network. A battery power issue arises when both devices are out of service from the cellular network since both devices will perform a standard out of service (OOS) scan to try and find a way to reconnect back to the cellular network. The smartwatch has limited battery power so each time the standard OOS scan runs, the more the smartwatch battery gets drained. Accordingly, a need exists for an adaptive out of service scan for modem power optimization in a wireless communication system.